runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Asgarnia
'King Petwin 89 - 104' In the year 89 of the Fourth Age, a man named Petwin led a massive army to stop the wars destroying the land. This land was trapped, in between the river Lum and the new Kingdom of Kandarin. He took over all the lowlands and tried to destroy the Highland Lord of the Black Knights' Castle. He created an order to destroy the Black Knights and keep them out of his land: the White Knights. The White Knights built a small village to have as a base on a small island near the stair to the north, which they named Faladoria. The newly made King Petwin made it his base, but tore down the town to build a castle for himself on the island. Afterwards, a town started to be built around the island. In the year 90, he arried a foreign bride from the unchartered northen lands. Her name was Regna, and she gave Petwin a son named Willisa in 91. Willisa made another order as the elite White Knightes: the Temple Knights. The Temple Knights eventually suppresed the Black Knights in the year 102 and they swore loyalty to King Petwin and only 2 years later he died leaving Willisa as King in 104. 'King Willisa 104 - 137' Willisa married a young girl who was the daugher of the Count of Draynor, who was said to have been slain by a Warlock and turned to a Vamipre. His wife, Melina, gave birth to a daughter in the year 116, named Rasmine. He ruled for 33 years, and in that time her secured Asgarnia's borders from the warring tribesmen across the Lum. He died in 137, leaving his daughter to the throne. 'Queen Rasmine 137 - 138' On the death of Willisa in 137, Rasmine became Queen, but the nobles didn't think she was right as a ruler, because she was a woman. As such, she was forced into hiding under the protection of the King of Kandarin, until her son Olafan, born from an affair with the King, was old enough to reclaim Asgarnia in 155. 'King Olafan 155 - 159' During Olafan's rule his army built Lumbridge Castle, killed King Dantuine of Misthalin and took back all of his mother's lost lands. He only ruled for 4 years, but is counted as Asgarnia's greatest king for destroying the lands the barons carved out for themselves after they ended Queen Rasmine's rule. 'King Peter 159 - 169' In the year 159, King Olafan died leaving his son, Peter, to the throne. He was 6 at the time and was looked after by his elder cousin King John the Great of Kandarin, who was in his late 40's. In the year 170 King Peter was leding his army into a battle in Morytania, alongside King Daniel of Misthalin, but was killed on the front line. His son Alexus became king. House of Gertuine *Petwin - Jona *(89-104) * Willisa - Melina * (104-137) * Rasmine - Herculus of Kandarin * (137-138) (affair) * (Civil war) *House of Ardougnea * Olafan - Gurtrudin * (155-159) * Peter - Hermini * (159-169) * Alexus * (169-)